Hera's son
by limeandlemon2000
Summary: Percy was abused by gabe, what happens when hera needs something to live for and percy is dragged into the world of the gods before he is supposed to. I hope for there to be later percabeth chapters.
1. Chapter 1 (the promise)

The night was going slow, Hera had been waiting for Zeas to return from the mortal world. Of course she felt lonely, she hardly got along with anyone else on olimpuse and being faithful to her husdand was a very controlling task. She had expected him to understand that being married too the goddess of marriage and family came with a cost, but he had little understanding of the disappointment she felt when he would leave for the mortal world.

Hera decided to take on the role of her title and search for other family problems that- unlike hers- could be solved. First came the arguments over pudding, or parents discussing chores with their teenage children. But slowly they got worse as she searched for a migraine big enough for her attention. Thats when she found it, the throbbing of loss and worries clouded over a small apartment down in New York. In one thought Hera was standing in the room of disaster, but what she found was something alot more shocking then she had imagined.

The room was filled with broken glasses and beer bottles, giving of an unsettling smell. The walls where both stained with blood and puncherd with dents. The first thought that came to Hera's mind was that 'this is no place to grow up in!' Her motherly instincts setting in. But that thought was soon dismissed as an even worse scene was spotted by the Queen Of The Gods.

A large man was looking down at a boy between the ages of six and eight. The man had a smirk plastered on his face, but what was most shocking to Hera was the small shot gun that the man held in his chubby hand, pointed directly at the boy's chest.

"I've been wanting to do this for a while!" the man gurgled as the boy squirmed under his gaze, raising his hands about his haed in defence.

"stop, ppppppppppplllllllllleassssssss stoppppppp?" the boy begged.

But all the man did was bend down and whisper into his ear, " and why would I do that?" before locking the ammunition in.

Dry tears dripped down the boy's cheeks as the man laughed in amusement, knocking Hera out of her shock and filling her with a wave of anger. " Leave the child alone, of face my rathe, you monster!"

The hunched back man slowly straitenedned his back and turned his attention to her, pointing the gun at a new target.

"and who is this?" he belched, making Hera scrunch her nose in hate.

"you should find it a blessing to even be in my presence, now step away from the child!" she spoke, every syllable dripping with venom.

The man did nothing but spit on the floor and look back up with a even wider grin, pure evil spiraling from his stench. " MAKE me!" he threatened, raising the gun level with her neck.

Hera by this stage was extremely angry. She sighed with annoyance before raising her hand, with one thought of power a white beem of energy sprang from her palm and charged into the man's chest. A loud thud was herd as he was catapulted into the wall before falling unconscious. Hera tugged a smile before making her way over to the boy.

He had dark brown hair, sticky with blood; dark green eyes showed relife, but fear and worry as well. He had multiple scares and bruises showing through his shredded t-shirt. His left cheek had been cut open and was dripping a thick, dark red. His body was unnaturally skinny from lack of food and he had a powerful aura that only a demigod could give off.

She kneeled down next to him and whent to clasp his shoulder, but he flinched away with fear. This was slightly worrying to the goddess of family, but non the less she tried again. He flinched again but not as bad, letting her smooth circles in his shoulder for comfort.

"what is your name child?" she asked in a soothing and motherly tone, making sure not the worry the boy.

"P, percy J, Jackson mam" he stuttered. In response, she gave him a reassuring smile and soon enough his eyes showed relife, the fear swept from his face. Swirls of sea green made a vortex around his pupils, something that seemed familiar to Hera.

"where is your mother?" she asked, wondering what devil of a woman left their son home with such a monster.

Percy bowed his head before choking out his answer. "she is..." a few new tears made their way down his cheeks, before he continued in a small whisper, "... In a better place".

A new wave of love and sorrow washed over The Queen Of The Gods. This boy was all alone, and there she was, goddess of family and marrige being cheated on and made fun of. They had both been let down, pushed to the side to be worried about for another day. She needed something to give her meaning, a reason to sit on that throne. That reason she had lost long ago, and hear it was. Percy jackson was broken, but not permanently, and nether was she. Percy could grow up and be a strong boy, faithful to the gods. By now she was sure he was a demigod, a child of Poseidon no doubt. This would be the child of the big three, the child of the prophecy. The child that Zeas detested so much.

she cupped Percy's hands in her own, this time he didn't flinch.

"I will be your mother perceus, I swear on the river styx!" with that, Hera rapped her arms around her son and teleported too Olympus.

**thanks for reading, this is my first fan fiction but I hope that doesn't put you off. Let me know any ideas for this as I am just seeing where it goes, but I will keep on adding.**

**Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Percy had fallen into a dreamless sleep shortly after they arrived. A dark blanket had fallen over Olympus, as Hera carefully placed the boy on a king sized bed. Pulling the golden silk over him, Hera contemplated on how to tell Zeus. He would be mad for sure, resulting in a guilty wife. No matter what, she was still the goddess of marriage and would always shun herself for disobeying her husband.

She had placed percy in one of the mainy rooms in her palace. With the bed facing two french windows, looking out onto the labyrinth of steets below. The walls were cream, whilst the tiled floor consisted of Turquoise, sky blue and aqua green squares. However the room held a hollow feel; apart from the bed, the room held no personal tuch or importance. Hera focused on the blank wall about the mess of brown hair. Slowly, swirls of violet, rose and gold caressed its way up the wall. Turning into a peacock painted symbol, the wall held a new masterpiece, for her little boy.

After some time of watching Percy's chest breath in and out, Hera had come to a conclusion. Zeus would learn of the boy in time. For now, Percy would clam the hidden master apartment on the top floor. You might be asking, ' but surely Zeus would know of such a place' . But that was the magic! Very soon, a new floor would be added, having the best views of both Olympus and New York. The apartment would have a wide range of entertainment; such as the latest gaming technology, a weapon and training arena, cinima and library for studying. Hera oso made sure to add a pool and garden on the roof, with pets and food. The best part was that the apartment would be completely hiden from everyone, exept herself and Percy. Being the queen of the gods really did have ita perks.

Before she could go into thinking kitchen colours and furniture, Hera was awoken from her thoughts by the waking body of Percy Jackson.

"sleep well?" she asked, placing a pillow In a more comfortable stance for him to sit up right.

"yes mam" he crocked, wiping a trace of drool with his hand, making Hera grin more then it should have. "where am I?"

"welcome Percy, to my palace, I am Hera, queen of the gods!" she straightened her back, looking into his mesmerised eyes.

"my, m, my lady?"

"please, you my son, can call me mother" Hera informed him. Her royal title was something she detested on his lips, she wanted him to be natural around her, not bowing at every question.

" o, sorry my lad- mum" just then Hera remembered the boy's state and ordered for new cloths to appear in her arms.

"hear, you must be terribly uncomfortable?" she asked, making the clothes disappear, only for percy to be dressed in the white silk.

Percy looked up in amazement. He was such a wonderful boy, Hera thought.

"Percy... how much do you know about the Greek gods?"

It surprised her that Percy knew a fair deel, but he had soon explained how his mother had told him, that it was very important information, life and death.

It pained her to think that her little six year old boy, would be the subject of the big prophecy. She could see that he was in for alot of pain and misery, but maby she could change his path enough to give him a few happy endings.

Years, Hera kept Percy a secret, she would sneek away from Zeus to see him and teach him the Greek Knowledge he would need. She helped him to control his powers and whatched him fall countless times into the pool, in effort to master a hurricane. She would go on about Zeus and his awfull 'faithfulness' and surprisingly he would listen to every word.

His dark brown hair slowly turned darker and darker, becoming a ink black mob of hair that could never be tamed. His eyes transformed into mesmarising orbs of greens and blues, and after mastering every weapon in the volt, he had become a strong and well built young man. He would always welcome with a rebellious smile, being completely relaxed around her. At age 11, Hera knew that she had grown a protective hold on the biological son of Poseidion. Percy was everything she had imagined and more, fild with laughter and jokes. The horrors of Gabe had long gone and he had been filled with a new wave of confidence.

"mum?" Percy asked, fiddling with the cord of his 'Beats headphones'. Hera had set out to spoil him as much as she could. Of corse, Percy being Percy, had olways denied the gifts and said that he didn't need them. That was one of her favourite things about him, he was so careless towords himself and faithful to everyone else. It made her laugh how he would be the one comforting her sometimes.

"yes?"

"im olmost 12 and..." he didn't need to continue, she knew exactly what he ment.

"yes, I know" she replied disappointingly. "we will tell them soon."

The plan was for Percy to be shown too Olympus after his 12th birthday, in hope to calm the council down for the upcoming war with Kronos. It was a well known fact that he was rising.

"but mum, I knew that, I mean, im going to be 12, can't I at least take a walk?" percy pleaded.

"of course, you have the whole garden!"

" no mum, I mean, mount Olympus is lovely from up hear and all, and with me going down there, I might make some godly friends." Percy being the ADHD kid he is, was shuffling awkwardly.

There was a moment of silence on Hera's part, not reassuring Percy's aim. Seeing no reply, he turned to the desperate use of the puppy dog eyes, knowing fair well that his mother would give in.

She huffed out a defeated sigh. "fine, you win... but only because you cheated!" this earned her a both relieved and joyfull laugh from her son.

She smiled sweetly of the memory of finding him, she knew he would not be her little boy for much longer. She suddenly understood what it was like to be a mother, to care and love for something so much, but the fear of suffocating it is heartbreaking. Her immortal family was nothing like this, her real family is with Percy.

Mother and son.

**so this is chapter 2, it is mostly a chapter to help get the back story for latter. Percabeth will be coming soon and thank you so much to the people that have read this.**

**Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3 (the colour blue )

When the day of Percy's 12th birthday arrived, Hera had sneaked away from Zeus early that morning to transform the apartment into the perfect party.

The apartment was decorated with blue bunting, blue balloons and blue ribbons. As Hera had soon found out that percy had a thing for the colour blue, resulting in a blue velvet cake, covered in blue butter cream frosting.

Percy had woken up to the sight with surprise and wonder as he made his way to the breakfast table, where blue pancakes and blue cherry coke awaited him.

"this is just... WOW!" he explained, shoving another syrup coated pancake in his mouth. Hera let out a giggle from his childishness -yes, the queen of the gods let out a girly giggle.

As the birthday boy finished off his glass of cherry coke, Hera handed over a large box, blue of course.

"Whats this?"

"your present! What else?" She explained, waving impatiently for him too open it.

Percy eyed the box with mischief, before shredding the papper off and proceeding to take off the lid. His jaw dropped almost instantly, Hera smirked with accomplishment.

"No way?" he whispered, taking in the sight before him. Hera laughed with satisfaction, as a pair of floppy black ears shot up from the box.

"It's a hell hound- but only a pup- this one is very special, it can change its form. The fuffy little black labrador you see before you, can transform into a very strong and powerful hell hound, it is your job to train it. Not all monsters are mean you know!" Hera finished with a smirk, knowing fair well that he would do her proud.

"this is awsome!" he shouted, putting the dog down. He immediately gave him mum a bear hug, chanting his thanks untill she started laughing again.

Hera watched as her favourite son bonded with his new pet, rubbing its tummy and smoothing its back. This fascinated her, how he would be so laid back with a killer hell hound, but then again she had trained him well.

"good boy" he said, rubbing it behind the ear. Hera tried to stiffen her laughter." what is it?" Percy asked, looking up at her with a confused face.

"o nothing, just that its a girl, not a boy!" Hera giggled.

"o, then 'she' will be called 'miss O'leary!" he said, grinning like a mad man.

" miss O'leary... really?" she giggled, leave it too Percy too come up with a silly name for a underworld-killer-monster.

"yep!" he replied proudly. Just then, miss O'leary decided to lick Percy right in the eye, sending him flat on his back with surprise.

The rest of the day whent as followed. Hera and Percy had large pieces of blue cake, whilst watching Finding Nemo for the hundredth time. Percy decided to show Hera his masterd hurricane move in the pool and Hera told her son about the 12 Olympions. After feeding blackjack- Percy's black pegases- and walking miss O'leary, Hera decided that it was time for percy's main gift.

In the end, Percy had decided to dress casual, not whanting to show off his designer clothing. He wore a blue, v-neck shirt that matched his convers trainers. He had a gray hoodi for warmth and basic denim trousers. His hair was its usual untamed self and just incase, he had his watch-that-terns-into-a-really-cool-shield around his wrists. He was set on going as that, but Hera had pleaded for him to take a dagger, one small enough to fit in his belt unnoticed. Soon enough, he had his nikon camra in his hand and was ready to go.

" now, be careful!" his mother reminded him as he stood in the centre of the lounge. " try to stay away from entering any buildings and don't talk to just enyone" she continued, looking him up and down with approval. " don't touch anything, don't say anything, don't tell anyone how yoy are and stay away from the main temple!" she listed, only stoping to breath. Percy just nodded in understanding.

"o no, this won't do!" Hera mumbled, taping her foot with her hand on her hip." your going to have to keep these eyes hidden, there a plain give away!" she ordered, pulling his hoodie over his head. 'It was sad to have to cover something so wonderful up', she thought, stepping back once again.

"mum, I'll be fine, don't worry!" Percy reassured her, leaning in for one more hug, whitch Hera happily returned.

"I know, its just that... be save okey?"she wined.

"I promise on the river styx mum, ill be fine" he promised, repeting her famous words, with a rebellious smirk. Hera just leaned down and kissed his forehead, remembering her words to him, before giving him a relived smile and sending him to the streets of Olympus.

Her boy was growing too fast.

**so that's chapter 3! **

**I hope you enjoyed it, I whanted to get this chapter out of the way as the next chaptet I am looking forward to wrighting.**

**thanks for reading and I hope you liked it.**

**thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

A sudden burst of power illuminated the centre square of Olympus- leving with a very exited teenage boy in its place.

The city looked even more amazing up close, percy thought. He admired the brick work and structure of the buildings, it was like each one was an art piece challinging the others. Temples veered in hight across the city, layered with people's personalised space. The centre square was a wonder on its own. Right in the centre was a six layered fountain, crowned with a gold sword that reflected off the water. The tiles where set around the fountain as rings, slowly growing larger. Most brick work was cream or bage, making the whole city glow with light.

Percy decided to snap a picture of the fountain, before heading over to the shop windows that looked out onto the centre. In the window where rows of jewelry; rings, charms and necklaces. Each one had ether an engravment or beed having something to do with the gods. For example, one bracelet had the engraved text: " the hunters of Artemis" on it, another ring had a silver trident welded to it.

Another shop had rows of white robes hanging in the window, all identical. A large building seemed to be selling weaved paintings of some sort, whilst the one next to it - a small independent store- was selling stakes of old scrolles and worn down books.

After browsing through the main shopping areas, Percy stopped of at the mini keos, serving pastry horns as afternoon tea. He bought a ripe red apple and continued searching the city.

Three monuments, two run ways and thirty selfie's latter, Percy had explored most of the concrete jungle and was just finishing his third 'chocolate coffie', as he called it. He was currently walking around the lush park that thrived with widow, chestnut and oak. The smell of honey floated in the air and the light trickling of water in the stream was very soothing.

Percy was just starting to relax, leaning up against a slate wall when a arguing pair stepped out of the olive garden.

"NO, YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME FOR HADES HOW LONG AND EXPECT ME TO BE OK!" thr younger one shrieked. The older one tried to step in and explain, but was vishusly interpreted by the younger one. "YOU KNEW WHAT I WENT FOR, AND ALL YOU DID WAS NOTHING... NOTHING!"

the thumping of heavy footing got louder as the younger person started too stomp over too where Percy was. But when Percy looked up, expecting a monster or angry woman, he did not expect a girl with princesses blond curls and startling grey eyes about his age, to stomp towards him instead.

"ANNABETH! ... ANNABETH COME BACK HERE, ...DONT YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME!" the older woman shouted after her, but not bothering to follow her.

"YOU DONT OWN ME!" was the only reply that 'Annabeth' gave, before storming towards the city; unknown that a raven haired boy was following her every footstep.

**sorry about this chaptet being so short and kind of on a cliff hander, but I didn't really have time today. O well**

**I hope you enjoyed reading and yes, I will up load the next chapter tomorrow.**

**Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5 ( we meet )

Annabeth was fuming, not only had her mother dragged her to Olympase just to complain to her, but she had ordered Annabeths forgiveness for abandoning her at 7! This woman had claimed to be her mother, but she was just another adult that had to keep her in line. She hated that her mother had ignored her for so long, she wanted to proof herself, show Athena that she was wrong for one. Only problem with your mother being the goddess of wisdom, was that she was always right! But Annabeth loved her heritage, camp half blood was the only place she belonged, most kids had problems with there immortal and mortal parents, it wasn't something that made you different. But Annabeth still hated her father, for abandoning her, for not loving her. But she hated her mother more, for forgetting about her, for not being there for her and most importantly for leving her with her father. But Annabeth loved them, because they where her parents.

Annabeth sunk down, laying against the ally wall. It was silent, except for the small dripping of pipe water. She just sat there, in the only dark and hiden part of Olympis. She sat there soaking in her thoughts. 'Why did she hate her father? Why was she so bitter toward her mother? Why did her dad have to marry such a monster as her step-mother? Why did people want to forget about her? Had she done something wrong?

Her long, blond hair hung like a curtain, hiding the silent tears that betrayed her. She hated her hair, it was so bland and common of an Athena child. The Aphradite campers all had layerd or curly hair that was vibrant and energetic, hers was straight and shredded, like she hadn't even brushed it. Not to mention her eyes, stone grey with nothing but boring grey in them. Not even a swirl of emotion could be seen in them, as dull as her hair. She hated her aperence, she hated her mum and dad for giving her that aperence.

Annabeth was stopped in her train of thought, by the light footing that gradually got closer. NO! She couldn't have found me, why would she try too? Im not important to her, as I? She questioned, as the figure gor closer, kneeling down beside her.

" are you okay?" a male voice whispered. She slowly lifted her head to be meet with the most captivating sea green eyes. They swirled with every shade of blue and green, making her hate her simple grey eyes even more.

The owner of these amazing eyes was a boy about her age, with choppy black hair . He was wearing a grey hoodie, and normal jeans, but still looked amazing as ever. Annabeth wondered if aphradite had blest him or something, but quickly told that side of her brain to shut up.

He continued to stare at her with those intense green eyes, untill she realised that he was waiting for a reply.

"im fine" she whispered back, looking down once again.

"your a terrible lier" he said, making her quite angry, who did he think he was, couldn't he see she just wanted to be left alone?

"just go away" she told him, edging her voice with annoyance.

"sorry, but you can't get rid of me that easy. What's up?" he asked, almost sounding concerned.

"non of your business, and if you won't go, I will!" No one cleared for her, so why should he? She thought.

Just then, the shouting of Athena calling her name cut off his come back.

"ANNABETH, SHOW YOUR SELF RIGHT NOW! I AM YOUR MOTHER, YOU COME TO ME WHEN I CALL FOR YOU!" she shouted, Annabeth could imagine her face an angry shade of red, just the thought made her shiver. The boy must have noticed because he spoke again, but in a caring and soft voice.

"I know a little place that she won't find you, I can take you there. Its only in the park, under a few widows." Annabeth considered this, she definitely didn't what to face her mum right now, but could she trust someone she just met?

She weighed out the pros and cons, getting too her feet and fallowing him back too the park. The boy leed her deeper into the forest, looking back once and a while too make sure she was following. Soon enough, she was led to a clearing by the flowing stream. The trees hung over, making the light shine through in slits to make patters on the floor. The air was chilly but warm, relaxing her tense mussels olmost instantly. The stream ran slowly, clear as grass, showimg the pebbled base of the stream. The boy had sat down- dipping his feet in the water edge. She quickly followed suite. The water was warm and tickled her bare feet.

"so, you want to talk about it?" the boy asked, she almost forgot he was there.

After some time of silence, the only noise the nature around them, she took a deep breath and began to explain.

"have you ever felt forgotten, like your just a shadow in the background. No one realising that your there?" she asked, but started up again before he could reply. "all my life, no one has wanted me, my own family had made it pretty clear that they don't want me, yet they demand me to forgive them. But why should I? As soon as I do, there just going to forget about me again, im going to be alone again. But suddenly they have an interest in me, like they want to make up for all the bad they have done! But they can't, they can't just magically pretend that the 12 years they missed are gone!" she was crying again, tears soaking her shirt. She didn't know why she was opening up to him, maby it was because she just needed to let it out, speek her thoughts. So far it wad working, with each tear drop she felt a clean slate appear. But soon the last of it came, her anger boiling over, testing her patients and reminding her of the hate she felt. "JUST BECAUSE SHE IS THE GODDESS OF FLIPIN WISDOM, DOSNT MEEN SHE CAN DO WHATEVER THE HADES THE WHANTS, AND GET WHAT EVER THE HOLY HESTIFUSE SHE WHANTS!" she shouted, felling her mussels combust, slowly crumbling into a ball. She had no energy to fight the tears, her eyes blurred up as ruvers of water poured out.

She cried and cried, begging the gods for mercy. As she shiverd and cried, two small but strong arms wrapped around her, letting her lean up against a muscular chest. She sobbed into the fabric of a t-shirt, as her hands her rubbed soothingly by another hand. She felt safe, being held by this person, they started to rub circles into her back, making her loose all structure and finely relax into their grasp.

As she caught her breath, the looked up to find her protector, only to be met with those same sea-green eyes as before. The stiffened slightly, but relaxed once again in his hold. Was it posibble that he cared for her?

"feeling better now?" he asked, looking down at her with a cocky smile.

She could have stood up and slapped him, storming of to face her mother ; she could have replied with a snarky comment, but she didn't. Instead she gave up on her prowedness and gave in, leaning in to his chest, she simply replied: "much... thank you", before closing her eyes. She wanted to stay like that forever. She then remembered her outbrake, how she didn't even know him! She looked down sheepishly before adding:" sorry, you must think im a mess, you've only just met me and already im crying like a baby!" she suddenly felt very ashamed of herself.

"its okay to cry, its natural. Anyway, I don't mind." he replied, looking up at the leaves with a thoughtful look in his eyes.

"so you don't hate hate me?" Annabeth questioned, wondering desperately if someone actually cared for her. The one person she thought that did, turned out to be a traitor to the gods and ran away from camp 4 months ago. She felt the same betrayal as she did from her parents and hardly ever let people in.

"why would I hate you?" he asked, looking back down with a confused expression.

"because im ugly, a cry baby and no one loves me! Im an angry time bomb with awfull parents and betraying friends, how would care for someone like me?" she asked, aiming most of it as herself.

The boy simply looked at her like she was from another planet, probably thinking she was a freak! Just like all the rest! she thought.

"of course I care for you, we might have only just met but I still know you enough to know that enyone that betrays you, is not worth your time, all parents are awfull- I know that from experience. Your judging yourself from other people's opinions that aren't even important and don't see you for the person you really are! Your not ugly, in fact if anything your beautiful! And like I said... its okay to cry." he finished, lifting her chin with his four finger and thump, to look her in the eye. He spoke out of concern and worry, but love and kindness. Annabeth admired his little speech, she usaly didn't take well to being corrected, but she could see only the truth in his eyes. He really did care!

All of a sudden he got to his feet, brushing of invisible durt."really sorry but ive got to go! im usually not aloud out, so I better not push my luck!" he explained, making Annabeth almost sad.

"wait! I never got your name, are u a demigod? I've never seen you at camp before!" she quickly asked, her want for knowledge kicking in.

"Percy Jackson," he stated, putting out his hand for her to shake. She quickly got to her feet and did the gesture.

"Annabeth Chase, Doughter of Athena." she said. She suddenly decided to ask the question that had played on her mind since she first saw him. "will I see you again?"

He plastered a lopsided smile on his face. She had found it annoying awhile ago, but now it made her giddy with joy.

"probably!" he answered, before running back into the forest, leaving her on her own in the clearing.

"probably!" she whispered, a small smile creeping up her face.

**ta-daaaaaa! Chaptet 5 at your service. I had great fun writing this one, so thanks a lot! I always right them late aftet dinner so sorry if I missed any mistakes on the way. Hope you enjoyed.**

**thank you again!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hera had been listening to Percy about his day in Olympus. He talked about every aspect with such fantasy, she found it a blessing to see him so happy and excited. But one subject that he kept coming back to was a girl. He hadn't spoken much about her and whenever she questioned him about her, he always changed the subject. She had her suspicions, she was once mad in love with someone too, she knew how it was. But that troubled her, that the sweet six year old boy she adopted, was no longer there. The loved Percy with all her hart and was very protective over him for obvious reasons. She felt like he was her own flesh and blood, her demigod son. Hera was so proud of him, he was arguably the most powerful demigod she had ever seen. That coming from a immortal goddess was something. She would always consult herself with the thought, 'could the gods make Percy immortal?' before pushing it out of focus, 'that would be selfish!' she would remind herself.

"so when do we go?" Percy asked, bringing her out of her thought.

"we go too the council in two days, don't worry- we have plenty of time." she assured him, standing up from the coach and kissing him on the four head. That was another thing she loved about her son, he was never embarrassed by his mother's affection towards him.

"mum? Can you tell me about this camp?" he questioned. It was something they had talked about, but never into detail, just that demigods would be raised there, to learn all they needed for killing monsters. Percy had heard of the quests that have been taken, how the cabins where set for your godly parent and how it was led by the original Ciron. This fascinated Percy, but after meeting Annabeth Chase, he wanted to learn more about the single moments. Like who to watch out for, who was the best cabin and if they had a lake!

"well, the weather is controlled by the dome borders -that whould be Thalia's tree- and they have a strawberry fild to pay mortal costs. To be honest, I don't really pay much attention to it, thou I do know they had some problems with the lava wall, last month." Hera informed him, adding to the long list of things he already knew.

"so this lava wall?" Percy smirked.

"NO, no, no, no! Young man if I catch you on that disaster, you can say goodbye to that phone!" she problem with being the mother of a demigod- threats usually don't worry them. Percy just laughed and hugged his mom, looking forward to see how high this thing was.

Over a comfortable silence, Hera sorted out her thoughts on Percy's future. as time whent on, she would only worry more about him! What if he had to go on a quest? What will he do when he faces a monster? He was a demigod! Possibly even the child that is bound to kill kronos! She knew that she couldn't change prophecies, but she could shift it to her side. If there was now way to stop Percy's future, she could at least help him. She had thought of it before, but only now did it dawn on her. Percy would not be hers for much longer, this meeting would conclude that. Percy was her son- maby not biological- but HER son non the less.

"Percy, I know far well that I can't always be there for you, but if anything happend to you, I would always blame myself. You are my son Perceas, don't you dare forget that!" she started, looking him in the eyes with a stern and serious expression. " I will forever be with you, maby not physically but mentality. I wish I could do more, but the fates can be cruel, but they do things for a reason. Your future will be everything but easy and I can only offer what I have." she continued, smiling as the first bit. "I, Hera, goddess of family and marriage, queen of the gods, bestow apon you... Percy Jackson, son of posiedon and Sally Jackson... my blessing and power. Know that the peacock will always gide you!" she finished, delivery the blessing to a very shocked demigod. Hera had managed to stop the blessing from effecting his appearance, but still giving him some tactical powers to help in his future.

Percy didn't fell different in eny way, except for suddenly having a desire to sleep. Hera placed him in his bed and kissed him goodnight, watching as he drooled into his pillow. When Percy wakes up, he will be taught his new abilities, but for now he may rest- she thought. Slowly shutting the door, leaving her son to sleep- but not before listening to his light mumblings!

"Annabeth" he whispers, as Olympus slowly feel to sleep under a vail of stars.

**chapter 6? Yep this is it! I love reading the reviews and knowing that you guys are out there, if anyone has any idears then please leave it as a comment as I would be really interested.**

**Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7 part 1 (we are family)

The council was sitting in the throne room, all but Hera. She had informed them of an important announcement. Zeus seemed to be hiding his frustrating well, as the rest of the gods waited patently for the queen of the gods to join them.

Unnoticed by his family, Poseidon slouched in his thrown. He had been very worried lately for his missing son- Perceus. He felt hatred towards Hera for making the stupid law. He had felt Sallys life force drain from her, that night the waves had churned and typhoons had ripped the country. His mortal love had died. Not knowing the reason, he had concentrated his godly essence in the small apartment, but a reached smell had clouded over the apartment too much, giving the god of the sea a mini migraine. He had tried whenever possible to look into his son's home, but all failed the same fate. About five years ago, long after he had given ul to loom inside the apartment, his son's essence disaperd and Poseidon decided to try again.

To his horror, his son's home was nothing but nice, he was suddenly exposed to the ugly seacret, as he peered into a mans mind by the name of Gabriel. His only son had been abused by this man countless times, but the most shocking memory, was that of a dieing Sally, as a sharp knife stuck out from her chest. her perfect eyes lost there colour and she lay alimp on the floor. This man had killed his love!

After the discovery, Poseidon had -with the help of Hades- banished Gabe to the fields of punishment. Poseidon had continued to look for Perceus But found no luck. He had started to think that his son had suffered the same fate as Sally, untill a couple of days ago.

His son's essence suddenly shone, radiating power. Before Poseidon could even pin point his location, it faded as quick as it came. There was hope for the god of the sea once again.

All of a sudden, the host they had all been waiting for arrived. Everyone amedeatly turned towards the strangest sight they had ever seen. Hera, the most grumpy and selfish goddess on Olympus, was standing with her hand on the solder of a teenage boy! What shocked most, was that she was looking at him with only love and affection, something that looked alien on the queen's face.

"m, very good, you are all hear!" she beamed, ignoring the collection of there bewildered expressions.

"well, we are late!" the boy replyed, making everone edge nervously on there seats. No one argues with the queen of the gods without a death threat. but Hera simple smiled, and eyes Zeus with a smirk.

"What is this thing you have brought us, my wife! " Zeus bellowed, earning a death glare in return.

Hera, ignoring her husband completely, started her speech.

"I have called you all hear today, to talk about the prophecy"

This perked up several gods, including Poseidon. 'the prophecy, the one my son is destined to be about! ' he remembered.

"as you know, when a child of the big three reaches 16, the prophecy will come true. We know quite well that thalia is in a form of pause, and Hades children are no where to ne found after 70 years. We can only take it that they are dead. Leaving your son Poseidon!...

... Unless Zeus would like to admit something? " she sweetly smiled, before turning back to her brother- Poseidon.

"what about my son, Hera?" he asked, suddenly very sad about his situation.

"I belive you need to take better care of your child Poseidon!" she smirked. It was no seacret of his present situation. "I would like to introduce my son!" she spoke, facing the boy that had not yet shown his face. It was hidden by a grey hoodie, that coverd most of his face, a exept a rebellious smirk at the word 'son'.

As soon as Zeus understood what she had said, he stood up high and pointed his crackling lighting bolt at his wife. "YOU CALL ME TRAITER, AND THIS IS WHAT YOU DO! " his voice bellowed around the room, thunder shot down in jagged fingers. Hera simply smirked. she was surprisingly used to death threats from Zeus.

"calm your temper honny, I mirly adopted the boy!" Hera smiled. Zeus growld back before sitting down in his appropriate chair.

"Percy dear, would you like to introduce yourself?" she spoke with a calm and caring voice towards the boy. Poseidon shot up at the name 'percy', could it be? He thought, his mind chugging to try and put the pieces together.

Slowly the boy lifted his hoodie, reveling a pair of beautiful sea green eyes, eyes that they had only seen on one other person. This was Poseidon's long lost son!

"hi... nice place you got here." Percy spoke, making the atmosphere very awkward. "personally I would add a fountain, maby a pool out back?" he continued, Poseidon looked over his son with a proud smile, he had found his son.

However, Zeus was outraged, first he found that his wife had took in a child, and that child had the power to kick him of his throne, then there was his brothers cheerful face, showing that he had forgotten the whole ordeal about the prophecy. last but not lest, this boy comes into HIS home and points out architecture improvements.

Hera was dead!

**so this is part 1 of chapter 7. Im going to be going awaybthia weak, so sorry if most chapters are short but I will try! Im half way through writing part 2, so it will be uploaded tomorrow as usual. This should give me time to write a werthy chapter 8 for you! Hope yoy like it!**

**thank you to all of you!**


	8. Chapter 7 part 2 ( we are family!)

As the 12 olimpions steered at the young boy speachless, Percy looked around the room, waiting for a reply. Luckily that was when Hera stepped in.

"my son is very powerful, I have taught him respect and good, he knows who to side with. I have no doubt that he will stop kronos, we has my blessing to protect him, he will not fail. But for this to work, I need you ALL to trust him!" que glare at Zeus. "only then will Perceus be able to help us. We are a family and hating each other will get us no where, Ares!" after Here's speech, she raised her hand and ordered for a collection of followers to stand.

Poseidon was the first, knowing that if he can not trust his son, then he couldn't trust anyone. after him, most of the others stood, raising there hands. First Hermes, then Apradite, followed by Atimase, Athena, Apollo and Dementa. Soon, all the gods where stranded after a very unhappy Zeus joined them.

"very well, it is decided. To help Percy in the up coming war he will need an army!" Hera boasted.

"I say the boy needs to understand the mortal world more! he should go with artimus and the hunt!" Apradite spoke, flicking her hair. ' percy and atimus? , PERSIMUS!' she sang in her head.

"NOT IN YOUR DREAMS, I will not let a BOY near my hunters.!" Atimus argued, knowing that nothing good came out of Aphridite.

"I think it is quite a good idea, the boy can learn how to gane the respect of the impossible and love will not be there to cloud his judgement! " Zeus interrupted. Percy would be under the whatch of a goddess and most likely killed, he thought.

"I am sorry, but I think the boy would most likely die then be helped in the hunt! " Hermes sighed.

" maby camp is best, he will have time to learn the strengths and weaknesses of his fellow Demigod worriers!" Athena staited, earning everyone's approve.

"when should he start?" questioned Hera. Everyone turning back to the discussion.

"as soon as possible! " Zeus bellowed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO, I can't stand ANOTHER ONE, its hard enough how it is!" Dionoyse screamed.

"how about when he turns 13, that is the average age of a camper after all?" Poseidon spoke for the fist time.

After a silent argument, Hera once again raised her hand.

"all in faither for Perceus to go to camp at 13?"

Once again everyone raised their hands and agreed. Percy had a year before he would join Camp Half-Blood!

Slowly, seeing as the meeting was over, gods started to transport away. After Zeus had called Hera for a personal talk, only Percy and his father remained.

Percy looked down at his feet, he didn't know what to think of his father. This was the man that left his mother for dead, that left him to fight for himself. He forgot about his son, Hera had saved him, not his dad, not the god of the sea. Hera did!

Poseidon didn't know how to react, his son had been found, only to be hidden in the clutches of Hera! But then again, Hera saved him when Poseidon couldn't, his son was alive because of her.

"Perceus, I know you must hate me, I expect that. I feel awful for what I did and I want to make it up to you! I tried to find you and keep an eye on you when you were young, but a fawl smell always blocked me. Hkw can you forgive me?" the god of the sea pleaded.

His son looked up at him with gleeming eyes, he was on the verge of tears. Percy had not expected the god to be sorry, never the less, beg for forgiveness. Hera had told him that not all Gods where good natured, so one of the big three showing regret was a rear sight. He could forgive his father, he didn't what to make their relationship tasteless.

"its fine, your a god, its natural. Besides there was nothing you could do." Percy explained, sending a reassuring smile his way.

Poseidon stood there bewildered, he thought Percy would shout, scream, attack even. But never had he thought that he would forgive him!

"I don't deserve you. You where there for your mother when I wasn't, you have already showed that you are very powerful and yet you are selfless and forgiveing. I don't deserve such an astounding son!" now it was Percys tern to be stunned, maby all gods do have harts. "I will side with you no matter what, you have already shown to be my favourite son... I really do love you Percy. I as so sorry I missed you growning up, but maybe I can be there for you now?" Percy suddenly had a wide smile on his face.

"I'd like that... Dad!" Percy wasn't sure if a god would like to be called that, but he gave it a chance. Poseidon returned the smile, with real joy for once.

Soon there was another awkward silence. Leaving the two very interested in their shoes.

"one more thing Perceus!" Poseidon spoke up, trying to spend as much time with his new found son.

"you can just call me Percy"

"right, corse. Well, you know how you turned 12 not so long ago? Well, I never got to give you your present, did I?" he questioned, eyeing Percy mischievously. Poseidon flashed in a small, rectangular box. He then walked towards Percy, holding out the gift.

"well, happy birthday!" he said, as Percy took the box and stared at it. "go on, open it. I've been meaning to give it to you, for a long time!" Poseidon whispered.

Percy slowly lifted the lid of the box, but just looked disappointed once he saw what was inside. A small bull point pen, lay at the bottom of the box. poseidon just smirked, as Percy stood there confused.

"its a sword, just take of the lid!" Poseidon explained.

Percy- still not convinced- took out the pen and took of the lid as instructed. To Percy's amazement, the pen transformed into a 10 inch long sword, celestial bronze, leather gripping and small Greek inscriptions up the blade. The words translated into rip-tide. Percy weighed the sword in his hand; he had tried out thousands of good swords, but they never seemed to balance in his grip. The sword weighed perfectly, like it was designed for him. Percy looked up at his father, who beamed down at him with pride.

"thanks, its perfect!"

"of course it is!"

"so, I gess you should be going?"

"not yet, I can stay a little longer. The sword will always return to your pocket by the way, helps not to loose your weapon!"

This made Percy very thankful about his dad, 'he realy dose care for me!' he thought.

"thanks again, for the sword and all"

"don't mention it! Its nothing realy!"

Just then, Hera stormed through the throne room, grumbling in greek under her breath. She had just had an argument with Zeus about loyalty.'what did he know about loyalty?' she asked.

"percy, are you ready to go?" she asked. Poseidon was shocked at how Hera quickly changed, only a minute ago she would have ripped someones head of, but now she spoke with a care free tone and love in her eyes. Poseidon suddenly trusted and respected Hera with his son.

Percy looked up, nodded his head and turned towards Poseidon.

"I gess I have to go now, see you round?" he asked, Poseidon looked down, seeing as the time had come for them to part.

"see you round, kido!" he smiled sadly, ruffling Percy's hair.

With a last smile, Hera nodded towards her brother and flashed her and Percy away.

Poseidon stood alone in the throne room, thinking what a wonderful son Sally had. He only wished that she could be there with him, to whatch their son grow up together.

**so this is past 2 of 3. Sorry i havent been updating, its just the camping holiday desided to turcher me with no wifi. But im back! I will try to upload the stuff i wrote when away. Sorry about that !**

**But enyway, hope you enjoy.**

**Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 7 part 3 ( we are family)

"I just hate him!" Hera wined, she couldn't shout infront of percy. "he comes up with stupid ways to blame me for everything! Mabey if he wasn't such a stubborn and aragant old god, I would have told him about my ' adopted monstrosity'!"

Percy just sat there, thinking how to calm his mother. She was very angry at Zeus for once again, being a rubbish king.

"he can call me names, have a mortle love, disown my tittle, look down on me and everything I do, but he CAN NOT call MY SON an ADOPTED MONSTROSITY!" it was clear too see that she was not impressed with her husbands intentions.

Percy looked down with grief, it was his fault that Hera had an argument with Zeus, it would be the reason that he shunned her. He felt as though he had betrayed her trust, by bringing her hate from her husdand.

Hera, seeing her son's depression, lightened her tone and wrapped him in her arms. "im sorry... its just I hate that son of-"

"MOM!" percy injected, a weary expression clear on his face.

"what? I was going to say Kronos" she explained, trying to hide her smirk.

"suuuuuuuuure you where!" percy replied, braking back into his usual smirk. The glint in his eyes coming back.

"yes, yes I was!" Hera spoke, she didn't feel like the depressed self she was before, she was now a mother, admiring her son.

Percy was proud of his mom, although he might not show it. He hated when people mistreated her, she didn't deserve someone like Zeus. Just like his biological mum didn't deserve Gabe.

The happy family spent the rest of the night watching the Disney Hercules, pointing out all the wrong facts and laughing at the Disney aperences of the gods. Nether wanted to loose the other; but they both knew the consequences, percy needed to go to camp to train to save the world.

Nothing was more important.


	10. Chapter 8

It was hard to imagine that a year had past from that council meeting, where percy was introduced to Olypmas. Of course, this ment that the time had come for Percy to go to camp.

Thought the year, Hera had persisted that percy stay in the apartment and train with his new sword and powers. But with small adjustments to the plan, Percy was able to venture into Olypmas much more. The exception was that he got too 'study the way of communicating, to help with leading the war'. Of course both Hera and Percy knew that wasn't it, percy was a natural leader, prone to get along with anyone. The secret was that Percy was always hopefully that he would bump into Annabeth Chase. Sadly that never happened, instead Poseidon would always be there when Percy was in the city. The god of the sea was up for any chance he got, to spend with his long lost son.

One time, Poseidon even treated Percy to lunch followed by a water lesson. Percy never told Hera of Poseidons visits, he had a hunch that she already knew, but he didn't need eny blackmail to be used on his dad.

With the constant lessons on cooking, cleaning, powers, weapons and mist control; Percy had little time to rest. Hera had explained how this was only preparing him for camp. Percy was beginning to dislike this camp more and more.

After mastering how to microwave a pizza; order Chinese and rip mosters apart (or opening a crisp packet, its the same technique), the year was over and it was time for the son of Poseidon, to move out of Olympus.

Hera kissed her son on the four head, hugging him with love. It was obvious that the queen of the gods was going to miss her son, he was everything to her.

Poseidion saw this as a great opportunity to see his son more, but a visit from a god was a very worrying event at camp. Poseidion didn't want to out cast his son enymore then he alreadh was.

Zeus was in hysterics, Perceus would be of olympus, probably to never return. Zeus had hated the little brat ever since he found out that the kid got a better view then him. Hera had spoilt his silly and spent more time with him, then her own husband. Zeus would finally have things the way they where.

Percy had spend ages, thinking how he would fit in at this camp. he didn't want people to know who he was. he didn't what to be treated differently because of his fait or percentage. One reason for camp was for him to fit in, have a normal life- as normal as it could get for a demi-god. The hassle of making an entrance sounded worthless. Percy didn't like attention and he could see himself getting alot.

Like every year, Percy's birthday rolled around. This time though, Percy got a few more guests then expected.

Hera had gave him a train ticket, but Percy was set on calling it 'Willy Wonkers golden ticket'. The Ticket was like a V.I.P travel payment. any service would take it, mortal or immortal.

Poseidon had dropped round- hating the presence of Hera- and left percy with a sand dollar. After leaving with no explanation about the gift, Percy had placed it in his pocket for later.

Funnily enough, Ares had also payed a visit. It didn't end well, after Ares challenged the child of the prophecy to a fight- in which Percy won. Ares quickly hid his defeat with an, ' and that was your present!' and marching out of the room.

A few seconds later, the room burst with light. After everyone's eyes adjusted, three elderly woman stood in the center of the room. Each helping to cut up yarn.

Hera gasped with realisation, as the fates stood in front of her.

"happy birthday young hero!" the first one stated, braking the shoked silence in the room.

"yes, 13 today I hear. Of course there is no competition. We are thousands of years old!" the second Spoke.

"but there is nothing to celebrate, the older you are, the closer the prophecy!" the third chipped in.

Everone had stayed silent.

"o well, we can still give the bog a present can we not?" the second asked, turning towards her sisters.

"o yes, we are the best for presents after all!" the third cheered.

"nonsense, the boy dose not need help!" the first declared.

After a short staring mach, she gave in and the three woman clicked their fingers. In no time, a small white handkerchief was in Percy's hand. The three woman smirked with evil, as if sharing an inside joke.

Percy just stared at the material with concern. He had always hoped that the Faits where at least, a little sain.

"its important for a hero to be hygienic!" the first smirked.

"well good luck, young hero!" the third called.

"well, we have to go, fate stuff to do, you know?" the second cooed.

"remember young hero, if life is worthy, there is always a second chance!" the second one staited ,as they slowly turned to mist.

Slowly percy examined the present, knowing that this encounter would be important for the future.

as the party slowly packed away, percy placed his preasents in his backpack. He had set on only taking a backpack, after learning that many Demigods are just randomly taken to camp without planning.

Soon enough, Percy was ready for camp, packing lightly. He had his newest sword: riptide, his shild, necter and ambrosia, clothes, water, dracmas and dollers, his presents and headphones.

Percy would be joining at the biggining of the school year, seeing as the camp would be less busy. This would give him plenty of time to understand it. Seeing as his birthday was in August, he could begin camp a week after.

After saying good bye to his spoiled apartment, he waved at a smirking Zeus, as Hera showed him the door. More like transported him to the elevator on Olympus.

He had strict rules to get in the taxi that was waiting for him, it would take him to the forests of camp, where he would have to venture past the border. He was to speek with the centar- ciron- , who whould take him from there.

The only question that worried Percy was the cabins, what cabin should he sleep in? After asking this, Hera had explained that only ciron and mr D would know of Hera, to the rest of the camp he was a son of Poseidon only. This also meant that Percy would have to hide his mothers powers of energy and past life.

After this was discussed, Percy said his last good bye to Hera, before stepping into the elevator. He pushed the button for the 1st floor and gulped. He remembered New York well, he had masterd the roads when Gabe would send him off, to get beer. He was used to the smell and noise of the streets, even if he hadn't been there for six years. As the doors slowly closed, he waved good bye to the place he called home.

And as the lift started to descend, Percy hoped that Camp Half-Blood could be his home too.

**chapter 8! Well this is it! Please comment on anything thay you think should happen and I will see what I can do!**

**Thank you!**


	11. Chapter 9 ( Thalia's tree)

The drive had been a long and boring journey, but Percy still found it interesting to just stear out of the window. The lush country side was naturally larger and more flowing then the gardens on Olympus. The rivers and canals called to him with the smell of moisture, and the clouds streaked the blue canvas sky. Every inch was beautiful for the son of Hera. Everything molded together to create something peaceful and natural. He almost forgot that the earth was a power craving enemy named Giea. Almost.

Once the taxi pulled to a hult, at the bottom of a large hill, Percy got out with his backpack. He watched as the murky yellow and black taxi, zoomed off into the distance. Looking up at the top of the hill, he started to walk to the top. Breathing in the fresh warm air, he admired the landscape. Percy had never been out of the city before, strict orders from Gabe. But His mum had shown him plenty about it. Once he had climbed to the top, he looked around for a large pine tree. His eyes landed on the ruff bark, he breathed out a sigh, before placing his hand on the tree.

"Thalia's tree!" he spoke, knowing the story well. The doughter of Zeus was hated by Hera, but Percy found it wrong to blame the doughter instead of the father. This proved he didn't agree with everything his mother said, but he was open too her opinion and she had become to except that.

The leaves rustled from abouth, and a cold chill drove past. Something didn't seem right to percy, as he steped back to abmire the loyalty of a former demi god.

The branches seemed darker and less life like then it should have, and the roots where cracking in places, percy dreaded the consequences.

He quickly turned away, and walked through the barriers of camp. The next thing he saw, amazed him.

Rowes of cabins and sheds, glistend into existence. The land became wild with teenagers and animals. Cabins large and small scattered around, but a group of 12 made a horse shoe shape in the far corner. One end on the barrier was marked by a beach, the water glistend and shimmerd, giving Percy a homely feeling. There was a large concrete circle in the centre of camp, where a buch of kids where sword fighting. A large fild coverd the horizon, ending with a collection of targets, possibly the archery range. One of the small cabins had puffs of smoke coming from it and a few scorch marks on the wood. 'that must be the blacksmiths' Percy thought correctly. Another cabin was located next to the beach and fild with canoes.-The bout house. there was plenty greenery and forest in between the attractions, and Percy figured that there must be more activities further in.

The main building that court his eye, was a red bricked cottage. By Hera's description, he figured this was the big house and mabe his way over.

Campers gave him wird looks, but passed by. Percy let this go and kept walking. Once there, he saw a bearded man in a weel chair, taking in the sun. Percy presumed that this was Chiron, as he already knew what Mr D looked like.

"um, excuse me, but, are you Chiron,you know, the cature?" Percy asked, already feeling like an idiot.

The man opened his eyes and looked up with a friendly smile.

"yes, thats me. But who might you be?" he questioned, speaking in a deep and knowledgeable voice.

"Percy Jackson sir" Percy replied, wondering if Mr D had informed Chiron of him.

"o, yes. Why don't we speek inside, im sure we have alot to talk about!" Chiron said, before leeding the way inside. He seemed calm and careing to Percy, maby Chiron could be that father figure I never had? He wondered.

Percy made his way inside, shutting the door behind him. He turned around to find Chiron detecting him too a seat. Percy gladly sat and placed his bag on the floor.

"so, as you might know, this camp is a place for Demi gods as your self to learn how to survive in the world. Depending on your godly parent, you will have different abilities. Such as an Apollo camper is good at archery, an Athena child will be good in war strategy and a hermes camper will be sneaky with theft." Chiron explained, of course Percy knew this, but listened anyway. " I was informed by Mr D, that you are an adopted son of Hera, now that is an interesting case, but if I may, how is your real godly parent?"

"poseidon, god of the sea. I should be claimed soon" Percy quickly explained. He had forgiven Poseidon of course, but the reminder of a father was just another picture of Gabes Fail to be one.

"I see" Chiron sighed, looking at the boy with sympathy.

Jusy then a bright green glow, came from abouth, and when Percy looked up, he was meet with a glowing trident.

Chiron simply noded and sighed, already thinking about Percy's future.

"before I hand you over for the tour, I must inform you Perceus!" Chiron said, making Percy sit back down in his seat.

"we have been having problems lately, surrounding the comeing war. These events have already startled the campers and knowing that the Prophecy child has come, will not go unnoticed! You might find it hard to get along hear, butbjust know this, we are all family!" Chiron finished, looking at the clock on the wall, and then looking out the window.

"I understand, but if its ok, may I ask what this event is?" Percy asked polity.

Chiron thought for a moment, before seeing that as it might be part of the prophasy, it was only fair.

" a former camper, Luke- son of Hermes- recently disappeared, only to be seen not long ago, out side the boundary line. It seems only logical that he is the corse of poisoning thalia's tree. But of course, as a former camper, we are hopping to keep an open mind!" Chiron sighed again before adding: " it would be best nkt to speek of what you know, for this camp is in a fragile state!"

Just then, there was a knoke at the door.

"that will be your tour guide! Come in!" chiron said, calling out the last part. The door swung open, only for a girl with blond hair and startling grey eyes, to peek round the corner.

"Annabeth! This is Percy, you will be showing him round camp, before taking him to him cabin!" Chiron explained. Annabeth slowly rounded the corner, before meeting a pair of seagreen eyes!

Percy got up and grabbed his bag, before meating a very familiar face. He burst into a full out smirk. Before making his way towards a shoked daughter of Athena.

"o, and percy? Welcome to camp Half-Blood!" Chiron called, as the two teens exit the big house.

Gold and black hair, bobbing into the distance.

_**so this is chapter 9. Sorry to not be publishing lately, but I was trying to get a life and sought out a WATTPAD account. I find it alot easyer as I wright all my storys on my tablet or phone( herce stupid mistakes). So there is a good chance that I will find it easyer on WATTPAD. **_

_**I would just like to say thank you to the people that pointed out the mistakes in the last chapters and I will try to see what I can do. I did think the sword was 'feet' but my nan some how told me that it was very long. But thank you for pointing it out. **_

**sorry I haven't been publishing lately, but I will try my best. I have suddenly found a bunch of school work that needs doing and might find it hard, but I will see what I can do.**

**pls cheek out my WATTPAD account and tell me what one is best for you.**

**as always... thanks!**


End file.
